Breathless Complexities
by Mana Mihara
Summary: One-Shots, drabbles, anything! Post-marriage mainly. An exploration of Otani and Risa's relationship with smut. And lots of it. Rating for sexual content!
1. Pickles

I've loved this wonderful series for years after first finding the manga in Barnes and Noble, and reading it between college classes with a good steaming cup of coffee. I've been rereading a lot of manga lately and after finishing the series again, I've felt the urge to write about their love in an explicit way, because my mind likes to go crazy on me. I'm not sure how many of these one-shot/drabbles I'll end up writing. I've finished two at this point, and have a few more rattling around, but I'm an awful procrastinator, so we'll see.

These will be mostly post-marriage and include sexually explicit content. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, and hope anyone who sticks around to read enjoys it.

I do not own Lovely Complex, standard disclaimer, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 _ **\- Pickles -**_

Atsushi dropped his bag with a loud thunk on the floor of the living room and heaved a tired sigh. With a quick glance around the messy room, he frowned and called out, "Risa?"

Nothing.

Clothing littered the cream sofa, along with several food wrappers and – Atsushi squinted and took a step forward…was that a pickle on the armrest? He scoffed and picked it up. It was still somewhat cold from the refrigerator.

He had known Risa was a bit of slob before marrying her, but never did he imagine coming home from work and finding vegetables just sitting out on the furniture. He wasn't a particularly neat person himself, but this was a whole new level of sloppiness.

As he passed through the kitchen, he chucked the pickle into the trash and tried his best to ignore the tornadic mess everywhere.

"Risa?" he called out a second time. Again, silence. "That woman," he muttered.

He knew she was at home; he had seen her shoes by the door as he had come in.

As he walked into their bedroom, he took off his jacket and slung it on the bed. The door to the bathroom was wide open, and there was a strong scent of floral soap permeating the room.

A slow, pleasure-filled moan filled the air, and Atsushi furrowed his brow. In a few short strides, he was in the doorway of the bathroom, looking in on his wife as she relaxed neck-deep in bubble laden bathtub, her eyes closed and a goofy look of happiness on her features. She had pulled her hair back in a messy bun that sat atop her head with loose wisps damply clinging to her neck. She wore no makeup, and Atsushi preferred her this way – her face clear and freshly clean, her cheeks pink from the hot water of her bath and lips naturally rosy. One smooth, damp leg peaked up out of the water, her heel resting on the curve of the bathtub. She had painted her toenails a pale pink while he had been gone.

Atsushi's gaze caught on her bathtime snack, and he couldn't help blurting out, "What the heck is that?"

Risa's eyes snapped open and she gave a small gasp, jolting forward just the smallest amount. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" she retorted with a frown.

"Is that anyway to greet that man you love?"

She snorted into the bubbles, and sat up a little, the water slipping down to her collarbone. "I can't believe you still say that stupid line to me."

He quirked a brow and leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you left a pickle on the arm of the sofa."

She scoffed, "I did not!"

"You did."

"No, I wouldn't sacrifice such a heavenly piece of food that way."

"But, you did."

Risa shook her head adamantly and grabbed the bowl she had set on the wide rim of the tub against the wall. "I counted," she replied, pointing to the pickles in her snack. "There are six. See! One, two, three, four, five…" she trailed off as she realized that she was in fact missing one of her precious pickles. "How odd. It must have jumped ship."

"Undoubtedly," Atsushi replied wryly. "Please tell me they're not sitting in ice cream, because that's horrifying."

She pursed her lips into a small pout as she swirled her spoon in the mix. "I won't tell you then," she retorted.

Atsushi pushed away from the door with a look of disgust. "I can't even look at you anymore," he said as he strode over to the bed, shaking his head. Her heard her mutter something to herself, but it was too soft to understand.

As he pulled his shirt over his head, she called out to him, "How was the trip?"

"Exhausting. Next time we have an away tournament and I'm gone for a couple days, you're coming with me."

"I offered to come this time," she said, her words muffled as she ate a bite of that disgusting snack of hers.

"I know," he said, running his hands absently through his hair. "It was too hot, though. I would have been worrying about you instead of paying attention to the team. We barely won the games we did."

"I'm so proud of you! You got so far this time. You'll have the title next year. I can feel it," Risa gushed happily. Atsushi couldn't help but smile as she spoke. "Come back over here, so I can see you. I missed you, Shorty."

"Not a chance. I might lose my dinner if I see your pickle ice cream again."

"You don't know what you're missing. This is amazing. Even better than a Polynesian Dancer."

He heard some more crunching and content sigh.

"Your taste buds have turned you into a lunatic."

With a frown, he looked over at the overflowing basket of dirty laundry and into the empty drawer he had just pulled out. "Damnit," he muttered to himself. His postgame, comfy, super-special shorts were dirty.

"Oh, no," Risa wailed from the bathroom.

With narrowed eyes, he slowly looked over in the direction of his wife. That had been her I-need-something wail…her I'm-in-serious-trouble wail was much sharper and desperate.

"What are you up to, Koizumi," he said suspiciously as he walked back over to the bathroom.

She gasped in mock outrage. "Up to? And you know very well I'm an Otani."

As he stopped again in the doorway, he couldn't help but notice she had sat up, her legs bent as she held her knees against her chest.

"Please tell me you haven't turned your bath into some ice cream pickle nightmare."

Her eyes caught on his as he spoke, drifting down to his bare chest and staying there. Normally she would have replied with a cutting remark, but she seemed to have stalled, her eyes glazing over.

"Noooo," she drew out half-heartedly. "I forgot my towel across the room." She pointed at the folded blue towel on the bathroom sink.

Atsushi stepped into the room and moved over to the sink, but as he closed his fingers over the soft fabric of the towel, he heard cascading water behind him. He almost lost his grip on the towel as he quickly turned to see his wife step out of the bathtub and onto the small rug on the floor, water dripping slowly down her smooth skin.

While he had seen Risa naked many times, there was never a time where his heart didn't jump into this throat as he took in every inch of her glorious, tall body. She always had that same look of vulnerability in her expression as she bared herself to him, and he loved it. He loved seeing the blush slowly steal over cheeks, and her teeth grab her lower lip and worry it. He loved looking at his wife.

Her breasts were full and round, their peaks pebble hard with the sudden shift from water to air. One of her hands lingered absently on her hip and Atsushi's attention was drawn downward to the nest of curls at the junction of her thighs. Drops of water clung to those curls and he yearned to add a different type of moisture to them.

She held out a hand slowly, a small smile curling her lips. "Towel, Shorty."

His gaze returned to hers swiftly, and he frowned. "Watch it, woman."

She quirked a brow and wiggled her fingers. He noticed the slight shiver and the gradual peppering of goosebumps along her skin, and stepped forward suddenly, unfolding the towel and running it softly over her skin.

She looked amused as he dried her. "I know how to use a towel."

"Yes, but I do it better," he replied with a playful grin.

The blush on her cheeks had swept down her neck to the top of her chest, and while she would never agree with him verbally, her body told him all that he needed to know.

"You wish," she muttered, but she didn't stop him.

He lingered as he reached her midriff, his touch lighter, more reverent on the gentle swell of her belly. Her breath caught as she watched the towel slowly slip forgotten from his hands as his fingers ghosted over the proof of her pregnancy. She was still amazed at his reaction as her body changed, growing each day. She had heard that some men were turned on by their pregnant ladies, but it was more than that to Atsushi. Lust, love, adoration, disbelief, wonder all mixed in his face each time he saw her belly, and it made her chest hot and tight as she watched him. They were a very affectionate couple in the bedroom, but he had trouble keeping to himself even more so during her pregnancy. It made her feel beautiful.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to skin of the stomach, leaning his forehead against her. She slipped her fingers into his already mussed hair, loving the feel of it against her fingertips.

"Kiss me," Risa whispered, tugging slightly to pull his gaze to her face. "Kiss me, Atsushi."

He straightened, staring up at her, his eyes starting to burn, his breath quickening. Without a word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him into the bedroom. He led her to the bed, and she quickly sat on the edge, but before he could even move to fulfill her request, her fingers went to the button of his jeans, making quick work of the fastening, almost trembling to free her husband from his pants.

His body was wonderfully muscular from strenuous basketball practices with his team. He wasn't body builder status by any means, but his arms reflected hard work and determination, and Risa loved the hardness of his stomach.

As she pushed his pants down his hips, she stalled at the tent of his boxers, proof of his growing desire for her. His hands reached down for her hips and with a firm grip, lifted her and pushed her back further onto the bed. She fell back against the mattress as he moved over her, holding himself several inches above her body. She ached for the touch of his skin against her skin.

His hands moved to her cheeks, brushing the hair from face, and touching her lips. He stared down into her eyes, soaking in her anticipation and the swirling of emotion in her gaze. She opened her mouth to talk, but he leaned down, covering her lips with his and swallowing her moan. He sank against her as he swept her mouth with his tongue, crushing her breasts to his chest, his lower body pressing against her belly.

Risa whimpered as he grabbed her lower lip and sucked, nipped, and then licked the sting away. She tangled her tongue with his, her breath mingling with his as her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. She arched her hips against him, wanting, needing more of him.

He broke from her lips, traveling down her neck, nipping playfully as his hands slipped over her breasts, molding and caressing them. Risa cried out with surprise as his mouth closed over a nipple, the overly sensitive peak throbbing against Atsushi's tongue. His fingertips swept over her other nipple, teasing it as his mouth pulled and sucked, causing moisture to pool between her legs as she began to throb in need for him.

One of her legs bent up and she gasped. "Atsushi."

He lifted his head and glanced up at her, half-dazed. "Risa," he murmured, his eyes on hers, and he slipped his fingers through the moist warmth between her legs, coating his fingertips with her wetness before sliding them inside her.

"Otani," she cried, "I need you."

His gaze was serious as he watched her cheeks turn cherry apple red, his fingers stroking her slowly. "You have me, Risa." He was never one to be sappy – in fact, he hated it, but there was something about seeing her so crazy for his touch that made him say things that felt impossible in everyday life.

As he pulled his hands back and moved away from her, she bit her lip at the sudden coolness of the air against her bare body. She watched as he pushed his boxers down his hips and kick them away before turning back to her and pushing her thighs further apart.

Risa felt her stomach clench with anticipation at the sight of him, reflexively curving her legs up and around his hips as he leaned forward, pressing the tip of himself to her entrance. He was motionless for a moment, his hands resting on either side of her ribs, his eyes moving to hers.

He watched her expression as he slowly slid inside her, pushing himself to the hilt, burying himself deep. He pulled out just as slow, before repeating, keeping the slow, agonizing pace and watching pleasure cloud Risa's face.

She was so tight, so wet against him. It was torture to go so slow, but he loved seeing her eyes close as he pushed into her, her lips part as she moaned his name, and her legs curl tightly around him as he moved. She bucked her hips, moving with him as he buried himself in her. As he felt the gradual tightening of her around him, he quickened the pace, sweat beading his brow.

"Atsushi," she cried softly, her head pushing back into the mattress as she closed her eyes tightly against the oncoming rush of pleasure flooding her system. The soft sounds she made as he rocked into her made his heart pound heavily in his chest, and he came close to losing control.

Risa jerked against him, her heels pushing against the back of his thighs as a shockwave rippled through her, her core clamping tightly around him. She opened her eyes as she shook, watching Atsushi's face as she came around him. He was breathing heavily, his brow lined with concentration as he slowed his movements, pushing up and away from her. She moaned as he slid out, the warmth of his body covering hers gone as he moved off the bed.

A few seconds later, she felt his hands close around her the smooth skin of her calves, tugging her towards the edge of the bed. She was so overwhelmed by her own body, lost in the aftershocks of pleasure, she was no help in scooting across the sheets. His hands slid down her legs to her ankle, wrapping around the delicate joint and pulling up, stretching her long leg and hooking it over his shoulder.

She was open to him, her legs spread so wide, her pink flesh throbbing for more. She felt the tip of his hardness brush against her inner thigh, and Risa felt that bead of anticipation unfurl in her chest again.

"Do you want more?" Atsushi asked huskily, his breath short.

Her gaze narrowed on him, spearing him with look of surprise. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm never stupid," he retorted.

Risa snorted, but any other reply she might have had was lost as she cried out when Atsushi plunged into her, stroking deep and quick. He was much more frenzied this time, his control held taunt by a string. He ached to fill her, to burst inside Risa and feel her convulse around him.

He watched her plump, wet flesh part each time he speared into her, her hot core rippling over him. He adjusted her leg over his shoulder, lifting her the smallest amount and changing the angle as he pumped in and out, in and out. She gave a small gasp each time he entered her, and he gritted his teeth as he tried to hold on, waiting for Risa.

She looked like a goddess to him, her full lips parted, wisps of hair clinging to her neck, breasts rising with each breath, and swollen belly a reflection of their relationship and their future.

He couldn't hold on any longer, his body rocking forcefully into hers, pushing his restraint beyond the limit. As he felt himself tighten, he groaned, his pleasure heightened even more as he felt the delicious clench of her slick canal around him as she came a second time, crying his name out desperately.

"Risa," he moaned, his seed filling her as her body welcomed his release. He was as breathless as she was, his chest heaving as he slowed, leaning against the side of the bed and letting her leg slide down from his shoulder. She languidly wrapped her legs around his hips, keeping him embedded inside her, not ready to lose the closeness.

Atsushi leaned over, planting his hands on the mattress on either side of her hips. Risa reached up, her fingers sliding up his arms and then over the front of his chest. She could feel the heavy thud of his heartbeat against her fingertips.

"I can't move," he said.

Risa wiggled her hips as a tired, yet naughty smile curved her lips. His eyes darted to hers and she loved the absolute desire she saw in his gaze. Even spent and exhausted, he wanted her.

She released her hold on him, letting her legs relax against the side of the bed. She couldn't help but feel slightly bereft as his body left hers, leaving lingering moisture and warmth on her sensitive flesh. Atsushi slipped his hands under her and pulled Risa up to stand next to him.

"Let's get cleaned up," he said, pulling her after him into the bathroom.

Risa smiled at his back and replied, "I always love shampooing your hair."

"Idiot."

* * *

Later, Atsushi was roused from sleep with a slow, but definitely audible crunch, crunch, crunch. He could feel Risa's body next to him, her long legs stretched out along his shorter ones. There was a mutter, a shift on the mattress, and then more crunching. He tried to ignore it, and he had gotten used to trying to tune out Risa's odd little bed habits – video games, books, snacking, general muttering and yelling while she was still asleep, but for some reason tonight he just couldn't fall back under that blissful veil of sleep.

He rolled over onto his back and turned to stare at his wife. She was propped up against the headboard, a purple bowl decorated with bunnies on it in her lap. He watched with growing horror as she scooped a large glob of vanilla ice cream onto the end of a large dill pickle and took a huge bite.

"How are you still alive?" he gasped with wide eyes.

Risa sighed happily. "This is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten in my life."

"If you ever want me to kiss you again, you'll throw that out."

She frowned down at him, and then deliberately took another bite of the pickle. Her mouth still full, she replied, "You will kiss me and you will like it."

He stirred at the challenge in her voice. "Not likely, Amazon!"

Her hair stuck out in every direction possible, and she wore a t-shirt large enough that it looked like she was encased in a tent, but when her lips curved in a knowing smile, and her eyelids drooped just enough to show her intent, he knew he was in trouble.

She slid down and shoved the pickles away without a second thought. Before he could even speak, her lips were on his and he was done. Gone. Braindead.

He didn't even care that she tasted like vanilla pickles. Atsushi welcomed her tongue into his mouth with moan as she settled her body against him. He slid his hands under the voluminous folds of the t-shirt to feel the warmth of her skin, his palms settling on her back.

They nipped, caressed and tasted each other, their lips mingling, and when Risa pulled back, he leaned up to try and recapture her mouth, not ready to stop tasting her lips.

"You were saying," she murmured.

"Oh, shut up and come back to me," he retorted, his hands pressing against her back to pull her back down. She laughed happily against his mouth and did exactly that.


	2. Luck

Hello again! I want to thank those who reviewed – it means a lot to hear feedback. They're always a bright spot in my day.

I don't plan on following a linear path with these little stories (I'll probably be jumping around quite a bit). This one takes place before the previous story by a few years. I hope everyone enjoys!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Love Com, ect.

This contains explicit adult content!

* * *

 **Luck**

She couldn't catch her breath, and it felt like her legs had been turned to jelly. Risa let her head drop back against the dirt and her hands slip from her husband's shoulders. There was a root stabbing into the middle of her spine, and her back burned where her dress left her skin bare as if she had scratched herself against the ground, but Risa didn't care. Atsushi was still inside her, pulsing and spilling himself deep.

His eyes were closed as he panted above her, and she whimpered as her body slowly came back to her, humming from the satisfaction of her release.

"Oh, god," Atsushi choked out, his head drooping to her breasts as he relaxed against Risa's body, shuddering and trying to regain control of himself.

The night cloaked them in darkness, the surrounding trees covering the spread of stars above them. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the palm trees and the sound of that relaxing shuffle of foliage calmed the staccato of her heartbeat.

She should feel exposed, her dress rucked up high around her waist, panties discarded haphazardly in the dirt, and Atsushi nestled between her legs, his body intertwined with hers, but she didn't. She felt like an amazon warrior that had successfully made her husband go nuts and attack her outdoors. If someone had told her yesterday that they would be outside like this, she would have laughed in their face. Her Atsushi losing himself in public where anyone could stumble upon them? Not hardly.

Who knew all it took was taking off her panties and twirling them around on her finger? Such a simpleton. Maybe he was just getting into the spirit of their honeymoon.

He pushed away from her slowly, leaning back to sit on his knees. Risa could see the glint of her juice coating him, and she felt her stomach flip at the erotic sight. She hadn't even managed to take off his shirt before tumbling with him in the dirt. He stood and grabbed at the jeans he had shoved around his knees and pulled them up, covering himself.

Risa sighed.

He leaned over and helped her to her feet, brushing her dress down and running his hands down her back to dislodge any detritus from the ground.

"I don't even know what to say," Risa murmured.

"Me, either. I never –" he stopped, his head bowing slightly as he collected his thoughts.

"We'll have to try that again. Maybe in the water next time," she mused, running her fingers absently through her tangled hair.

He gaze darted to hers, surprise in his eyes. "You're not upset?"

She smiled with bemusement at him, her head cocked to the side. "You worry too much, Shorty. I thought it was pretty obvious how much I wasn't upset."

"Who you calling Shorty?" he retorted, though he was obviously far from offended, his hands coming up to her waist to to caress her skin through the dress.

Risa leaned down as kissed the side of his mouth, her tongue darting out to tease his bottom lip. "You," she murmured.

He turned his head to the side quickly, capturing her mouth with his and reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair and hold her in place. It wasn't a desperate kiss, but one of teasing playfulness as they tasted each other. She could still feel the stickiness of his seed on her thighs from their earlier desperation, and it was wonderful to just embrace him – be with him.

A sudden cacophony of voices interrupted them, and Atsushi pulled away, his head turning to the trees on their left. It seemed they were no longer alone. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away, leading her towards the path that would take them back to their bungalow they had rented for a week for their honeymoon.

They had made it back to the path and were walking in a companionable silence when Risa stopped dead in her tracks and gasped.

"Oh, no!"

Genuinely concerned, Atsushi turned to her and asked, "What is it? What happened?"

"My panties!"

He gave her look of total confusion. "What about them?"

"I forgot them!"

"How could you forget your underwear?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she gasped.

"Like it sounds! How do you not even realize you aren't wearing them?"

"I don't know," she started sarcastically. "Maybe because I was so distracted by the way you attacked me back there."

He gaped at her. "A-attacked," he sputtered. "You said you liked it!"

Risa groaned and started back down the path to retrieve her underwear. "You are so dense sometimes," she muttered.

He hurried after to her, his brow lowered in consternation. "I hate when you say that."

"Dense, dense, deeeeense, de-ense," she sang loudly, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"Risa!" he barked.

"Otani," she returned.

"Just leave them," he said with a scowl.

"No."

"I can't believe you said I attacked you," he said.

"Yes, and I loved it, which is why my brain died and I left my panties," Risa replied as she stopped, glancing at him as an embarrassed blush stole over her cheeks.

He took a second to assimilate what she said, and then a confident smile oozing of self-satisfaction slowly spread over his face. "Loved it, huh?"

"Oh, good grief," she breathed as she turned and continued walking. "I shouldn't have said anything. Now you'll be dangling that over my head for weeks."

"We can always have another go," he replied, ignoring her and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I have to get my panties before I do anything else," she replied, though she slowed her pace to keep the warmth of his hand on her back. He slipped his palm down and to the side, letting it rest against the swell of her hip. She let the opposite side of her body brush against his and couldn't help the resulting shiver of awareness that peppered her skin with goosebumps.

"Seriously, just leave them. They're just panties."

"They're not, though. They're special."

"How can underwear be special?"

"They're lucky."

"Huh?" he said, glancing up at her with a quirked brow.

"Didn't you ever have lucky underwear for your games? Game day comes and you have to wear your lucky boxers to win a game?"

He snorted. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I don't need special underwear to be amazing on the court. I just am," he said with a confident smile.

"Your head is turning into a balloon," she replied dryly.

He grinned and shrugged. Risa felt her lips curve into a small smile in response, and she bumped him playfully with her hip as they walked.

"Those are my lucky panties out there in the wilderness," she said dramatically. "Alone and crying in the dark."

"So what makes them lucky?" he asked as they moved into the cover of the palm trees.

"I was wearing them the first time we were together," she said simply.

"Ah, what?"

"The night you took my virginity," she said with a dreamy sigh.

He gaped at her. "You have to say it like that?"

"How else should I say it?"'

"I don't know. I was a virgin, too, you know. I could say _you_ took _my_ virginity."

"That would also be true," she replied, enjoying his discomfort. "Hard to believe it was only a few months ago after everything that's happened between now and then."

His fingers tightened on her hip.

"I know it's silly," she said quietly, "but they're important to me."

Atsushi was silent for a beat and then said to her, "Then they're important to me."

As they neared the scene of their night tryst, it was apparent the people they had heard while leaving were still there. In fact, they were standing right where Atsushi had toppled her to the ground. Her panties where lying just a few feet from one woman's sandals.

Risa placed her hands on her husband's back and pushed him slightly from their hidden position in the surrounding foliage.

"Go get them," she whispered.

"Me?" he replied sharply.

"If you love me, you'll go get them!"

He glared at her. "That's a ridiculous thing to say."

She pouted and lowered her gaze. "Please."

"I-I-I," he stuttered, "Fine. Fine!"

His breath hissed out sharply, and Risa hid her smile from him, knowing he'd flatly refuse if he saw her triumph.

He tried to be sneaky about it, skulking like a burglar towards her undergarments, trying so hard to be invisible. She could even see his white teeth as he grinned with pleasure as he swiftly grabbed her panties in his hand. He would have made it out undetected if he hadn't back up ever so slightly and crunched a brittle twig under his shoe.

The woman closest to him gave a startled yelp, and one of the men in the group hurried to her side. "What the hell!" he yelled.

Atsushi threw hands up in the air and laughed uneasily, still backing away slowly. "So sorry."

"Little pervert!" the man countered, stepping after him, eyeing the black lacey panties Atsushi had clutched in his right hand.

"Just retrieving my wife's underwear," he said warily.

"You must be in high school," the man said scornfully, eyeing Atsushi's short frame. "Don't make me laugh. Wife!"

Atsushi bristled, his eyes narrowing. "What did you say?"

"Oh, no," Risa muttered from her hiding spot.

Three other men came to stand behind the woman's first defender, and Risa could tell Atsushi's initial anger cooled as he eyed the group standing in front of him. As a teenager, he probably would have egged them on, but he'd managed to cultivate a modicum of intelligence as he had matured and it now warned him that being hotheaded could be dangerous in this situation.

She saw him sigh heavily, as if dreading what he had to do next, and then he smiled brightly, catching his enemies off caught.

"You caught me," he said. "They're mine." He took the lacey panties and held them in front of his hips as if modelling them. "I was imagining myself here, naked except for this lacey…thing, and I was so overcome that I, uh, I dropped them. And ran."

Risa's snorted into her hand and watched the men stare blankly at her husband. He took advantage of their befuddlement and slipped away with nervous chuckle, his neck bright red with embarrassment.

He stumbled into Risa as she choked back laughter, her eyes dancing with merriment. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him, trying to get away in case the posse followed him.

"Would you like to model them for me?" Risa gasped out, her laughter filling the air.

"You owe me, woman," he sputtered. "Never again."

"I'm wearing the matching bra, but I can let you borrow it tomorrow," she teased.

"Aagh, you're so frustrating."

She smiled happily at his back. "I know."

There was a sudden shout behind them, and a rustle in the trees.

He looked quickly back, and then broke into a run, dragging Risa behind him. When they burst from the trees and onto the path, they ran as quickly as possible, their hands clasped between them. He was quick, regardless of his height, and she struggled to keep up with his swift pace. They didn't pass a single person on their dash back to the bungalow, and after a minute she knew their pursuers had lost them.

When they burst through the door of their tropical hideaway, Risa was breathless with laughter. Atsushi led her briskly to the bed and gave her a slight push to make her fall back on the soft bed. She stared up at his serious expression, fire in his eyes. He was trying to make himself look angry, but she could see through the façade – his eyes were bright with lust, love, desire and not a single touch of anger.

Her dress had fluttered high above her knees, just below the juncture of her thighs, showing off the long length of her legs. She smiled up at him, breathing heavy from the run.

"You owe me," he said.

Risa sat up slowly, curling her legs and crawling to the edge of the bed to sit on her knees in front of him. "Do I?"

He dropped the offensive panties on the floor and replied, "Without a doubt."

Risa reached out and slid her hands underneath his t-shirt, running her fingers up his hard stomach to his chest. He pulled his shirt over his head quickly, and wrapped his own hands around hers.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes bright with happiness.

He stepped forward, cradling her face and brushing a stray streak of dirt from her cheek. Wordlessly, he kissed her lips, moving his mouth to her jaw, nipping her earlobe, and licking her neck.

Risa moved her hand over the growing bulge behind the zipper of his jeans, pressing and smiling as she felt him shiver against her touch. She unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, freeing his hard flesh. Atsushi pushed down the jeans quickly and kicked free of his shoes and pants.

Risa pulled him down onto the mattress, pushing him onto his back, her face set with concentration. As she straddled him, settling over his thighs, he grabbed at her dress and pulled at it.

"I want to see you."

She pulled at the zipper along the side of the dress under her right arm, and then lifted the pale blue dress over her head. Atsushi threw it off the bed and onto the floor. Clad in only a black lacey bra, she placed her hands on his stomach and slid forward, slipping the wet lips of her core across his hot, hard skin.

She teased him, sliding back and forth, wetting him with her natural moisture, igniting her own desire for him even higher as she rocked her hips. He was breathing quickly, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

"Koizumi," he gasped.

He watched as her confidence was replaced by an acute vulnerability, her eyes clouding with something he didn't recognize. Her movements slowed with sudden hesitancy.

Atsushi felt a small thread of anxiety worm its way into his chest. "Koizumi?"

Her lips parted. He almost didn't hear what she said as she murmured quietly to herself, "I'm no longer a Koizumi."

His fingers tightened reflexively on her, and he felt a wave of relief as he realized what was bothering her. He slipped a hand up her ribcage, cradling her upper body with one hand, and helped her to continue her teasing slide over him, pressing up against her with his own hips and increasing the pressure.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes against the heat, a soft moan resonating in her throat.

Risa slowly raised herself up and reached between their bodies, her fingers closing around him and positioning him at her entrance. As she slid down on him, encasing him her tight heat, her lips parted and her eyes hooded with pleasure. Being inside her body was heaven, her slick pink flesh rippling over him as she rocked up and down, her breath coming in small pants.

Atsushi reached up and gripped her upper arms, pulling her upper body down towards him as she moved up and down his hard length. He took her face in his hands as she followed his guidance, bracing herself against his chest as she brought her face inches above his.

He stared into her eyes, holding her gaze with a fierce intensity, and leaned up to kiss her, brushing his lips against hers as she rocked against him.

"Risa," he said softly to her, his hand cradling the back of her neck.

"Risa," he repeated, bucking his hips up against her as she lowered herself, plunging him to the hilt inside her. She gasped and cried out as they repeated the motion together. "Risa," he said again.

She whimpered into his mouth.

"My Risa."

Her body responded quickly to the deep strokes, quivering around him. She planted her hands firmly against his chest and rose up above him again and again, using him to help her push higher before sinking down and taking the full length of him inside her.

Her soft cries inflamed the heat churning in him, and he was so close to spilling himself into her. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold himself back from exploding.

"Atsushi."

At the sound of his name, he broke, the tenuous control shattered as he pulsed his seed inside her, his body overwhelmed by her. She shuddered around him, her pleasure reaching the same threshold. She slowly leaned forward and twisted to the side, rolling off of him and onto her back next to him. The both lay there, breathless, hearts pounding, sweat beading their skin.

Atsushi gently tangled his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her palm.

"I love you," he said simply. "Mrs. Otani."

She turned her head to look at him, a smile on her lips. His familiar face was wet with sweat and while he looked tired, it was a contented satisfaction that covered his features.

"You better."


	3. Surprise

I've been bitten by the writing bug this week. This chapter is just a morning in their marriage, pre-kid. Thanks so much for the reviews – I really appreciate it!

Standard Disclaimer applies…I own nothing of Love Com, yadda yadda.

This story contains explicit content!

\- **Surprise** -

The eggs were brown.

They smelled, too, and it wasn't that mouthwatering aroma of a plate of fresh, fluffy eggs; it was as if she had decided to cook the food not once, but twice to make them extra disgusting. Their acrid odor made Risa wrinkle her nose with distaste.

Atsushi would have to make do with just bacon and coffee. There was no way on earth she was showing him this plate of disaster. Nope. No way.

Risa leaned over the sink and opened the window. She stuck the plate out of the window and used a fork to scrape off the contents. Hopefully she hadn't just doomed a hungry squirrel to it's death.

She heard the shower turn on and cursed under her breath. Hurriedly, Risa grabbed a plate with what she considered perfectly crisp bacon and a mug of hot coffee, and left the kitchen. She had hoped to surprise her husband with breakfast in bed, but she had taken too long in ruining the majority of the food.

Their bed was mussed, pillows strewn haphazardly across the mattress; they were both restless, erratic sleepers and that always led to an interesting battle of pillows and blankets won with lips, fingers, and typically breathless coercion. Risa liked to think she was the master of that war.

She could hear him humming in the shower, his voice still heavy with the remnants of sleep. The frosted glass of the shower blurred his form, but she could still make out his hip wiggle as he reached over to grab soap from the showerhead shelf.

Risa put the coffee down on the sink counter and pulled the shower door open.

Atsushi jumped and whipped around, accidently squirting a glob of shampoo onto the shower wall.

He blinked at her with confusion, his gaze moving from her face to the plate of bacon in her hand.

"What's with the bacon?"

The bright smile on her lips darkened and she scowled at him. "Is that what you say to your wonderful wife who cooked you breakfast?"

He brushed his wet hair from his eyes, and said loudly over the spray of the water, "You made that?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Huh."

"Huh?"

He reached out and grabbed a piece from the plate and took a bite, a thoughtful expression on his face. He nodded slowly and finished it, a slow smile curving his lips. "That was actually pretty good, Risa."

"Don't sound so surprised!"

She put the plate with the remaining bacon down on the counter with a loud clank, and glared at him. She tried to keep her gaze above waistline. Well, above his shoulders. Damnit, above chin level. It was impossible to stay irritated with him when he was naked. And wet. And her eyes wandered against her will.

He was smiling at her knowingly when she met his gaze, and she let out an irritated breath.

"I hate you," she muttered as he reached out and began unknotting the sash of her robe.

"Liar," he replied, dropping the sash and pushing the soft pink material from her shoulders. She wore her typical nighttime attire underneath – an oversized tshirt. Atsushi pulled her into the shower as he drew the shirt over her head, throwing it onto the bathroom floor before closing the shower door with a quick click.

He kept her facing away from him, pressing his lips to her back and sliding his wet hands around her hips to her belly. Risa closed her eyes as the warm water cascaded over her, her skin abuzz with the instant satisfaction of a hot shower. She couldn't help tipping her head back to enjoy the therapeutic spray. Atsushi's arms tightened around her, pressing her hard against his chest.

There was nothing she enjoyed more than a steaming shower. Except, maybe, a steaming shower with her husband. They never seemed to make it to the shampoo part when they joined each other.

His teeth nipped at her skin as his fingers slid downward, through the soft curls to her hot core. She was already pulsing as his fingertips started to tease her, ghosting over her sensitive flesh.

The cascade of water over her skin made her all the more aware of his body, his touch, his tongue on her. Risa shivered and gasped as he slipped two fingers inside her, slowly parting her.

"This is the best way to wake up," he murmured against her skin, his fingers sliding in and out in a sensual caress.

A flush heated her cheeks as she whimpered and pushed away from him, her skin throbbing at the sudden loss of his touch.

Risa turned and watched Atsushi as he grinned at her, his head cocked to the side.

"I burnt the eggs," she blurted out.

"I know," he said, grabbing her hips. "The smell woke me up. How many did you burn? Two dozen?"

"You're such a jerk."

She loved to hate that smile he gave her then – she had been on the receiving end of it too many times. The smug, knowing look had infuriated her in high school when he had meant to put her on edge, but now she loved the familiarity of it and the teasing that followed.

"I would have eaten them, you know."

Risa scoffed. "Even I wouldn't have eaten them."

"I probably would have choked to death, but I still would have eaten them," he replied, grabbing the body wash.

Risa growled at him, but her brain stalled at any verbal retaliation as his sudsy hands swept over her wet skin. He used dirty tactics to make her mind go blank, and she let him, because it was obscene how delicious it felt.

"You'll just have to come to terms with the fact I'll always be the best in the kitchen." His hands lingered over her breasts as his eyes caught hers. "You'll never match my skills."

Really, this was too much. He had gone too far.

Risa looked down her nose at him, eyes narrowed. "I'll put all the pots on the highest shelf. You'll have to use a _chair_ to get to them."

His hands dropped. "You wouldn't dare," he replied flatly.

"Watch me." Her smile was taunting.

"Risa," he growled.

"Atsushi," she mocked.

He was adorable when he was pretending to be angry. He couldn't quite replicate that furious fire in his eyes or the flush of anger that always crept up his neck when he was truly mad. He would hate that she thought he was adorable, though. Her smile widened at the thought.

"If you want, I might even be able to find a stool at the market."

His eyes wide, he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to appear menacing under the shower spray. "I'm never touching you again."

Risa snorted. "Oh, sure."

"I'm serious," he retorted. "A man has to have some pride."

Her smile turned devious as she slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

"Atsushi," she murmured.

He watched her line of sight and swallowed. "Eh?"

"Shut up."

He was already hard when her hand closed around him and her tongue lightly licked his tip. Atsushi let out a strangled moan when she took the head in her mouth, sucking on him, swirling her tongue, driving him mad. Risa groaned, letting the sound reverberate over him, loving the feel of his flesh jump with excitement in her mouth.

She moved her head back and forth, her grip tight at the base, her lips soft and firm on him.

Atsushi hands tangled in her wet hair, his face strained as he watched her devour him. She made him crazy. Just the sight of her lithe, wet body kneeling before him, her lips wrapped around his hardness was almost enough to make him spill in her mouth.

Not without her.

"Risa, I need to be inside you," he gasped out.

She slowly pulled back from him, her eyes heavy with desire, her lips swollen.

Atsushi leaned down, wrapped his fingers around her forearms and pulled her up. He backed up and sat down on the bench on the backside of the shower. Risa leaned forward, settling over him, her thighs straddling his.

She was quick and desperate as she took him in deep, his hard length spearing her. She clenched herself around him as she adjusted to him, tight and moist and hot around him. His hands pressed into the small of her back, pushing her hips harder against his. Risa rocked against him with a small movement of her hips, and she gasped as pleasure streaked through her.

She continued to rock, her pace slowly accelerating, her hands moving to the shower wall to brace herself as she rode him. Atsushi leaned his head back to gaze at her face as she panted.

It was sensory overload to feel her wrapped so tightly around him, her thighs straddling him, her parted lips so close to his. The water was tantalizing in the way it slipped over her skin, cascading over her shoulders, trailing down her collar bone to the soft skin of her breasts and beading against her nipples.

With each breath, he came closer and closer to spilling himself inside her, her heat rubbing and sliding against him in a way that made him clench his teeth with lust. Atsushi wanted her to feel pleasure down to her toes – he wanted to hear her cry in his ear as she shuddered against him.

He slipped a hand between their bodies, his fingertips sliding over her clit with quick and teasing strokes. She leaned forward in response, lowering her lips and whimpering into his mouth, her tongue slipping between his lips. Her arms went around his shoulders as he stroked her with a relentless caress, knowing exactly what drove her crazy.

She was tightening around him more and more with each roll of her hips, her pleasure magnified by his accompanying touch. The gradual build crested in a burst that made Risa cry out, breaking their kiss as her body trembled, completely overwhelmed. He buried his face against her neck and nipped her skin as she shook around him. Unable to hold back another moment, he exploded inside her.

"Fill me, Atsushi," she murmured in his ear, her voice thick with emotion.

He choked on a moan, his fingers clenching her hips as he lost himself in his shattering high. "When you talk to me like that -" he stuttered, unable to even finish the sentence, her words making their contact even more electric.

She gasped, still pulsing around him, reveling in their joint pleasure.

He shifted underneath her, pressing up inside her, wanting to prolong the aftereffects. Her body clung to his, reluctant to let it go. It was several minutes before she rose on her knees and slowly stood. Her legs were weak, and she leaned against the side of the shower to gain her balance.

Atsushi sat there, taking time to catch his breath and calm to erratic thud of his heart. He felt relaxation settle down to his bones, making him sigh with satisfaction.

It still amazed her that she could do that to him.

"I'm turning into a giant prune," Risa remarked, looking down at her fingertips.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her hand palm-up to stare at her fingertips. With a smile, he brought those fingers to his lips and flicked out a teasing tongue.

She laughed softly, pulling her hand away. "That's not helping."

He shrugged with a smile and slowly stood. As Atsushi turned off the water, his expression slowly changed from lazy distraction to dawning panic. "Oh, damnit. What time is it?"

He pushed opened the shower door and darted out, absently grabbing at a towel as he ran into the bedroom.

Risa followed slowly, snatching a piece of now-cold bacon off the plate on the counter. She took a bite as she pulled a towel off the rack.

"I'm late!" Atsushi yelled, his voice slightly panicky. "I've never been late."

Risa smiled with amusement as she toweled herself dry.

"Never again," he muttered.

"No shower sex again, huh?" she asked as she took another bite of bacon.

There was some frantic thumping in the bedroom and a string of expletives. "What?" he replied, distracted.

Risa pulled on her robe and went to stand in the door to watch Atsushi button his shirt with a speed she had never seen before.

"You said 'never again', so I assumed you meant no more shower sex," she teased.

He paused and gave her a look of incredulity. Immediately, he stalked towards her, his pants still undone, one blue sock on his left foot and a striped red sock on his right. He slipped his hands over her cheeks and pulled her lips down to his, delving his tongue deep into her mouth for a quick, intimate kiss. She was on fire in an instant.

"Don't be stupid, Amazon. Late! I'll never be late again. I hope."

He turned back around, leaving her lips tingling and her heart pounding.

Risa cleared her throat. "Don't forget to button your pants."

"Right, right," he muttered. His hair was still wet and sticking out in all directions, but Risa didn't have the heart to slow down his frantic dash.

"Love you," he called out as he hurried out of the bedroom. Shortly after, Risa heard him unlock the front door and throw it open, shutting it quickly behind himself with a loud thud.

Humming softly under her breath, Risa grabbed the coffee mug she had left in the bathroom and strolled slowly over to the bed. She took a sip of the now cold drink and sighed with happiness. She put the mug on the nightstand and flopped lazily onto the bed, throwing her arms out and closing her eyes as she relaxed against the pillows.

Not even five minutes later, she heard the front door open and shut again. Heavy footsteps sounded through the house, quickly coming closer and closer to her. She opened her eyes in time to see Atsushi pause in the doorway and drop his briefcase on the floor with a resounding thud.

"It's Saturday," he said.

"Sure is," she replied with knowing smile.

"How dare you."

Risa laughed. "Oh, I dare."

"You were going to let me get all the way to the school, weren't you?"

"I was just about to call you and jog your memory."

He strolled over to stand next to the bed. "Sure, you were."

"I promise!"

With a heavy sigh and a quick mutter under his breath, Atsushi threw himself down on his back next to her, his shoulder brushing against hers.

"I'm so tired," he said with a yawn. "I look like an idiot, too. My shirt isn't even buttoned straight."

"You look adorable."

"Call me adorable one more time, woman."

Risa turned to look at him, propping her head up with her hand. "Handsome. Sexy. Short." She kissed him to distract him, nibbling at his lips. "Adorable."

"You're sucking the fight out of me," he muttered.

"Good."

"Bad," he retorted.

Risa moved her free hand to his damp hair, slipping her fingers through the warm brown locks. "I'm sure you'll get me back somehow."

He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch against his scalp. "You know it."

Risa watched his expression relax, his lips curl softly to one side in a half-smile. They let a contented silence surround them, and she relaxed against him, leaning her head on Atsushi's chest.

She loved this – the silent moments that spoke louder than any words could.

Verbally sparring with him had become a game between the two of them over time, evolving into a teasing affection that made her feel an all-encompassing happiness.

His heartbeat thumped steadily against her ear.

"Atsushi," she said.

He groaned in response, his hand moving to her back to run lazy circles across it.

"Happy birthday."

A low chuckle resounded in his throat. "I'm forgetting everything today."

"Don't worry. You have me."


End file.
